Ślub
by Kajtena
Summary: Praca napisana na potrzeby konkursu, tak więc długa nie jest ale może się spodoba o ile ktoś przeczyta hehe . W każdym razie mieliśmy napisać jak wyobrażamy sobie ślub Sarah i Chucka. Skromnie dodam, że praca wygrała ale moje odpowiedzi nie za bardzo :


_**,,Dochodziła 6 rano, pierwsze promyki słońca delikatnie musnęły twarz Sarah, która obudziwszy się dostrzegła, że w łóżku nie ma Chucka.**_  
_**Z kuchni dochodziły zapachy smażonego bekonu i jajecznicy. Pomyślała, że podejrzy co kombinuje jej przyszły mąż.**_  
_**Wstała z łóżka i stąpając delikatnie na palcach podążyła za zapachem.**_  
_**Chuck stał nad patelnią ubrany w piżamkę z emblematem Trona na przedzie.**_  
_**- Już wstałaś? – spytał dostrzegając ukradkiem zakradającą się narzeczoną.**_  
_**- Zwabiły mnie zapachy smażonego bekonu i jajecznicy – odparła uśmiechając się tak, że Chuckowi upadła łopatka do mięsa.**_  
_**- Miałem nadzieję, że zrobię ci ostatnie śniadanie do łózka jako twój narzeczony. Wiesz? Za kilka godzin będziemy małżeństwem.**_  
_**- Wiem – powiedziała wpatrując się w sufit.**_  
_**- Sarah, co się dzieje? Tylko nie mów, że chcesz zrezygnować z poślubienia światowej klasy Intersekta.**_  
_**- Nie – zaprzeczyła, śmiejąc się na głos. Tylko denerwuję się całym tym zamieszaniem wokół naszego ślubu.**_  
_**- Powiem Ellie by przestała cię zamęczać pytaniami o kwiaty.**_

_**Do mieszkania wszedł Morgan krzycząc "Pan młody, pan młody!", - Wyczuwam bekon i jajecznicę – powiedział wyraźnie**_  
_**zadowolony z wniosków, które wysnuł po zapachach dochodzących z wnętrza mieszkania.**_  
_**Przeszedł przez korytarz i zmierzał do kuchni, gdzie Chuck i Sarah okazywali sobie uczucia na stole.**_  
_**Zastał ich leżących na sobie i całujących się lecz gdy tylko zauważyli jego obecność zerwali się ze**_  
_**stołu i gorączkowo zakrywali odkryte części ciała.**_  
_**- Przedmałżeński seks? Nie przeszkadzajcie sobie, ja tu sobie usiądę i… poczekam.**_  
_**- Morgan! Co tu robisz?**_  
_**- Przyszedłem porwać pana młodego ale najwyraźniej ma inne plany, takie jak… spłodzenie potomka na stole.**_  
_**- pff – Sarah wypluła herbatę.**_  
_**- Nie płodzimy żadnego potomka, Morgan!**_  
_**- Hej, Sarah gotowa do akcji?- zapytała Ellie wchodząc do kuchni.**_  
_**- Z chęcią się stąd wyrwę – rzekła do obecnych osób. Na pożegnanie pocałowała Chucka i poszła wraz z jego siostrą**_  
_**przygotowywać się do ślubu.**_

_**Tymczasem Casey przycinał swoje drzewko i czyścił broń, gdy nagle na ekranie pojawiła się znana twarz generał Beckman.**_  
_**- Pułkowniku Casey – zaczęła zachrypniętym głosem. **_  
_**- Generał Beckman.**_  
_**- Mamy problem, dzisiaj rano z najpilniej strzeżonego więzienia CIA zbiegł Daniel Shaw.**_  
_**- Shaw? mrrr**_  
_**- Podejrzewamy, że chcę się zemścić, proszę pilnować naszą parę dopóki go nie znajdziemy.**_  
_**- Tak, jest pani generał!**_  
_**- Miłej zabawy na ślubie pułkowniku.**_  
_**- Dziękuję.**_

_**Przygotowania do ślubu trwały, kościół został specjalnie udekorowany na tę okazję, wszędzie były różnokolorowe kwiaty, a na**_  
_**środku powieszono piękne zdjęcie młodej pary. Przed kościołem zgromadzili się przyjaciele, nie zabrakło również**_  
_**zespołu Jeffster, Big Mike'a i innych barwnych postaci ze światka Buy More.**_  
_**Casey stanął przed kościołem i zaczął czegoś wypatrywać, szybko dostrzegł to Morgan i podszedł do Casey'a.**_  
_**- Co robisz? – odskoczywszy spytał.**_  
_**- mrrr szukam kogoś, Grimes, nie widać?**_  
_**- Kogoś konkretnego kolego?**_  
_**- Powiem ci ale pod żadnym pozorem nie mów tym dwóm, zrozumiałeś?**_  
_**- Jasne, szefie.**_  
_**- Shaw uciekł z więzienia, może będzie chciał się zemścić.**_  
_**- Shaw? Musimy powiedzieć Chuckowi!**_  
_**- Nie idioto! Nie możemy mu powiedzieć.**_  
_**- Jak chcesz, szefie ale ja idę po kamizelkę kuloodporną.**_  
_**- mrr, Tylko nie spóźnij się na ceremonię, bo ci nogi pourywam.**_

_**Przed kościół zajechała limuzyna a z niej wysiadł Chuck i Kapitan Czad, wszyscy powędrowali przed ołtarz i oczekiwali panny młodej, której auto zatrzymał jakiś**_  
_**niezidentyfikowany pojazd stojący na środku ulicy. Z pojazdu wyszła znajoma osoba i skierowała się do**_  
_**drzwi limuzyny. Sarah wyskoczyła z auta z bronią w ręku ubrana w białą suknię.**_  
_**- Spokojnie Sarah, nie przyszedłem cię zabić, choć mam na to ochotę.**_  
_**- Za to ja zabiję ciebie Shaw!**_  
_**- Nie sądzę Sarah, na dachu obok kościoła mam kilku snajperów, a w kościele kilku innych zabójców. Jeśli nie zrobisz tego, o co cię poproszę wszyscy zginą.**_  
_**- Czego chcesz?**_  
_**- Na początek uciekniesz sprzed ołtarza, a potem – jeśli dobrze pójdzie – reszta będzie po mojej myśli.**_  
_**- Nie uda ci się to, co zamierzasz!**_  
_**- Czyżby, w pewnym sensie już mi się udało.**_  
_**- Jedź na ślub i pamiętaj, co ci powiedziałem.**_

_**Tymczasem rozległ się marsz mendelsona, wszystkie oczy zwróciły się w stronę drzwi.**_  
_**Stanęła w nich panna młoda prowadzona przez swojego ojca. Uśmiechnięty Chuck wyczekiwał chwili, gdy wybranka**_  
_**stanie obok niego. Ceremonia się zaczęła i po kilkudziesięciu minutach ksiądz doszedł do słów:**_  
_**- Czy ty Sarah bierzesz sobie tego oto mężczyznę Charlesa Irvinga Bartowskiego za męża? Sarah spojrzała**_  
_**na Chucka ze łzami w oczach i wybiegła z kościoła. Chuck zaskoczony jej reakcją wybiegł za nią a kompletnie zszokowani**_  
_**goście zostali na miejscach spoglądając na siebie.**_  
_**- Wreszcie zrobiło się ciekawie - wyznał Lester.**_  
_**- Ciekawe czy zwrócą nam koszty przyjazdu? – odpowiedział Jeff.**_  
_**- Przecież przyszliśmy pieszo Jeff!**_

_**Sarah wbiegła do parku i zatrzymała się przy jeziorku, Bartowski dobiegł do niej i wtedy zauważył, że nie są tam sami.**_  
_**- Shaw?**_  
_**- Witaj Chuck, pomyślałem, że złożę wam życzenia.**_  
_**- Nie wątpię.**_  
_**- Może masz ochotę na mały sparing? Stawiam życie twojej rodziny i narzeczonej, co ty na to?**_  
_**- Zabiję cię, Shaw! Jeśli tkniesz moją rodzinę…**_  
_**- Na to liczyłem Chuck.**_  
_**Daniel i Chuck zaczęli wymieniać ciosy kung fu, po kilku minutach oboje wyglądali jak siedem nieszczęść,**_  
_**Sarah z niepokojem patrzyła na całą sytuację w otoczeniu kilku zbirów, którzy mieli ją na muszce.**_  
_**Chwilę później, ludzie Shawa leżeli już martwi na ziemi, gdyż do akcji wkroczył Casey i uwolnił Sarah.**_  
_**Dwoje Intesektów nadal ze sobą walczyło i oboje upadli na ziemię. Daniel dusił Chucka, który już nie miał siły się bronić.**_  
_**Niespodziewanie zjawił się Morgan i zdzielił Daniela w głowę kamieniem.**_  
_**- Mam dość tego narwańca!**_  
_**- Morgan jak się cieszę, że cię widzę – odparł Chuck.**_  
_**- Chuck, jesteś cały? – spytała zdenerwowana Walker.**_  
_**- Zaraz zobaczę… tak jestem cały, tylko mój garnitur…**_  
_**- Jak się pośpieszycie to może zdążycie na własny ślub – rzekł Morgan.**_

_**Trzy minuty później byli w jednej z sal kościółka, do której weszła Ellie.**_  
_**- Chuck jak ty wyglądasz? Trzeba doprowadzić cię do porządku, nie możesz tak wyglądać.**_  
_**- Racja, kolego, wyglądasz jak Gołota po walce z Adamkiem. Ellie zaczęła nakładać na twarz brata różne cienie,**_  
_**a Casey załatwił nowy garnitur.**_  
_**- Gotowe, wyglądasz teraz o wiele lepiej. A teraz idź poślubić swoją narzeczoną braciszku.**_  
_**Po godzinie młoda para była już małżeństwem i z uśmiechami na twarzy wybiegli z kościoła.**_  
_**5 lat później urodził im się synek, którego nazwali Stephen J. Bartowski Jr. i wszyscy żyli długo i szczęśliwie."**_


End file.
